Lemon Lime
by Katraa
Summary: it was new year's eve and sora had to babysit his eight year old cousin. all was going smoothly until riku decided to show up and invade his parents' stash of tequila. .rikusora.


_deciation_; shippizle  
happy birthday, dear! a day early but i figured i'd post it today so you had time to enjoy it, just incase you were busy on your birthday and whatnot. anyhow, new years eve oneshot 8D with rikusoraness! enjoy, all. leave a review if you get the chance.

* * *

_Lemon Lime  
_  
It was the dawning of the new year. The last few hours of two-thousand seven. Collectively, it had been a superb year. Sora had managed to achieve High Honors, be nominated for the National Honor Society (to which he sadly did not get into), and had somehow managed to stay single for the entirety of the year. All right, with Sora remaining single wasn't that hard. Perhaps it was the black, thick-framed glasses he needed to wear when reading something? Or maybe it was his blush when he caught sight of a gorgeous male in the hallway. Or perhaps, just maybe, it was the fact that he was gay, in denial to mostly everyone he spoke to, and had a never-ending crush on his best friend. Yeah, that could be why he was single and lonely and here, on New Year's Eve, _babysitting_ his cousin.

Sora narrowed his youthful, big blue eyes at the coloring book that laid before him on the coffee table. At least he was getting paid for this. The seventeen year old, senior, brunet poked a box of crayons with a dismal look on his face. Coloring? When was the last time he had done that? When he was _seven_? Sora groaned in frustration and eyed the teal crayon with vengeance.

"I should be out partying, you know," Sora told the crayon with a frown appearing on his plump, virgin lips. "I should be out getting drunk like all the normal kids." Truth be told, Sora had never been drunk before—he had had a few drinks before, though—and never had been to a crazy party. Just birthday parties or random get togethers with his close friends. Nothing crazy and …provocative.

"It's all your fault, teal," Sora muttered in a pathetic monotone. Blue eyes stared menacingly down at the crayon, almost expecting it to respond with a sympathetic answer.

"Who am I kidding?" Sora moaned in frustration, tugging at his spiky brown locks of hair. "I'm just a geek!" Sora decided loudly as he jabbed the Mickey Mouse coloring book. A geek with no life who was a senior and yet had to babysit his eight-year old cousin on New Year's eve. Wonderful. Just peachy, actually.

Sora's parents were probably off somewhere having a grand old time. They had invited him to come along to his grandmother's to count-down the New Year with them but Sora had politely declined. Frankly, Sora hated Grandma Gertrude. The lady thought she was a Jedi or something. Sora shuddered at the mere thought of the old woman and turned his attention back to the dejected-looking coloring book in front of him. Good lords. Selphie was _eight_, not three or four.

"Sora?" A small, brown haired girl stood at the entrance to the living room. She wore a pretty, yellow dress and had her brown hair tied up in pigtails with blue elastics. Big, brown eyes stared at her older cousin with curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"Coloring…" Sora mumbled and gestured for the young girl to come over.

Selphie eyed the coloring book and grinned. "They left us coloring books? How old do they think I am? Four?" she complained, placing her hands on her hips and frowning at her older cousin. "Come on, So-ra. Let's play a game or something," she suggested.

Sora glared at the teal crayon once more before setting it down, tired of coloring Donald Duck over and over. The brunet looked up at Selphie for a moment. "What kind of game?"

"Uhm…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully, looking over at the clock. "Mom said I have to be in bed by ten, so…I guess we'll just play a quick game of hide and go seek!" She cheered and clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Okay," Sora said, thankful to be away from those damn books. Maybe after Selphie went to bed he'd pass out instead of waiting around to watch the ball drop in Times Square. It's not like he'd ever see it in real-life anyway, so it sort of took away from the marvel of it all.

Selphie grinned beautifully up at the skinny brunet and tugged on his hand to gather his attention. "Okay…you go hide! I'll be it!" Selphie was one of those children who liked finding people instead of hiding themselves. It was odd, but oh well. "I'll count to fifty, okay?" She smiled.

Sora sighed and nodded. "All right, close your eyes."

"I know how to play!" she responded, sticking her tongue out at him. The young girl placed her skinny hands over her eyes and began counting loudly. "One!...Two!..."

Sora eyed her for a long moment before quietly leaving the living room. It was his own home so he knew the layout well. The brunet, instead of going upstairs to hide in his small bedroom, decided he'd hide in the den on the middle level of the house—the current level he was on. Stealthily, Sora marched into the room and positioned himself near the entrance of the room, behind a cabinet. His body was hidden from view and his back was turned to the doorway. In the distance he could hear Selphie skipping thirty and going all the way to sixty. The brunet sighed and awaited her to finish.

"Seventy! Ready or not here I come!" she giggled and was off.

Sora heard her tiny footsteps run upstairs. For some reason, this caused Riku to grin menacingly. The brunet leaned his head back against the wall. He really should be out partying, but no, he was stuck here. Sora groaned silently and closed his eyes. Maybe one year he'd actually have something to do on New Year's Eve. God. Why did he have such a boring life?

Sora heard footsteps nearing the room and instantly slouched further into his concealed hiding spot. Of course, Sora hadn't taken into consideration that his spiky hair might be in sight. Oh well. Selphie wasn't that tall. The brunet stopped breathing, just so that the young girl wouldn't hear him. However, the footsteps vanished and Sora breathed in relief. Though, a second later, a hand clasped down onto his shoulder from behind. A _large_ hand.

Sora screamed.

"Sora!" Riku shouted as he slapped his free hand over the brunet's hollering mouth. "You _idiot_! What do you want? All the neighbors busting in here?" the older teen demanded as he narrowed his beautiful aquamarine eyes at Sora.

The brunet stared wide eyed up at Riku. The way his silver hair framed his pale face, and the way his green eyes almost glowed left Sora breathless, incapable of screaming any longer. A small smile crept onto his face before a look of confusion dawned on him. Wait a second. "How did you get in!?" Sora demanded, sitting up quickly as Riku removed both his hands from Sora.

"Eh…Spare key," the tall, silveret declared as he hoisted a bronze key into the air, grinning deviously at it. "Now, tell me why you were hiding between furniture? Waiting for me to find you and give you a reward?"

Sora shuddered at that provocative look Riku gave him. The brunet grumbled and pushed Riku aside, leaving the den. Riku followed suit. "We were playing a game," Sora explained as the pair of teenagers walked down the hallway towards the living room. "And I was about to win before you came in."

"Sora," Riku chuckled nonchalantly. "How can you win when you have a mop on your head?"

Sora frowned and subconsciously poked his hair. "It's not a _mop_, Riku. It's _hair_. And I like it, thank you very much. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mock it," he grumbled as he watched Selphie run up to him, declaring that she had found him. Sora sighed and patted the girl on the head.

"Sora…who's that?" she asked, staring up at Riku who lingered behind, leaning against the wall as he eyed the spare key with subtle interest.

Sora glanced over his shoulder at Riku and frowned. "My best friend. But you can just call him jerk-face," Sora told her sweetly and gestured for her to take a seat on the couch.

The brunette girl bounced over to the couch, giggling as she walked. Selphie was a ball of energy. A smart ball of energy at that. The girl also appeared to be quite tired, considering the moment she got on the couch, she curled up at the end with a pillow, looking as if she was going to fall asleep. When she didn't, Sora eyed her curiously. Oh well. She'd be out soon enough.

Sora then turned his attention back to his best friend, pouting. "Why aren't you at some party?"

"No one invited me," Riku answered simply walking over to Sora. The silveret brushed past Sora and took a seat on the other end of the couch, leaning back against it. "Pity, really."

"You're lying," Sora deadpanned. The brunet teen grumbled and ambled over, sitting in-between Riku and Selphie. Selphie watched them curiously as they spoke. "You _always_ get invited to parties. You're popular."

"Okay, I did lie," Riku said and proceeded to chortle amusedly. "But I didn't want to go to any this year. Last year's was a let down. All they wanted to do there was…" He glanced over at the brunette who was listening eagerly. "…things that teenagers shouldn't do because it's wrong and despicable."

Sora laughed. "I thought you liked that sort of stuff, Riku."

Riku narrowed his eyes at his laughing friend. "Sora. I'm appalled. I thought you knew me better than that." Riku mocked a pout and nudged Sora in the side. "I'd rather die then do that crazy … stuff." He was careful with his language around the young ears, something Riku rarely ever did. Riku not swearing was a rarity and Sora took it in stride.

"So you came to see me? I'm honored," Sora said with a smile.

"Yeah. I thought you would have had some hot babe over here or something but all I see if a pretty girl that's related to you," Riku said and smiled over at Selphie. The brunette giggled and buried her face into the pillow, obviously embarrassed. Riku turned his attention back to Sora.

"Nope. No one asked me to do anything," Sora explained, lowering his gaze. "They never do. I would have asked you but you're always busy around the holidays…"

Riku frowned. "Sora, stop it. You're making me feel bad," the older teen said and placed a hand gently onto Sora's shoulder. "You know that I only go to parties around the holidays is because I want to hang out with my other friends for once, right?"

"Of course…" Sora whispered, sounding a bit despondent. What the brunet wouldn't _give_ to be first in Riku's life. To have _one_ chance with his insanely beautiful best friend. Sora couldn't count the _times_ he had tried to sneak his way under the mistletoe with Riku, or stared at the other, as if expecting him to kiss him. He never did. Riku never did those sort of things because he was all over those _girls_ like every other good guy in the world.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Riku said and mockingly leaned his head against Sora's. "Just you, me, your cousin, the couch, and…" Riku reached over and snagged the coloring book. "Good old Mickey Mouse." Riku snickered cruely.

"Riku!" Sora whined, swatting the book away from his friend's grasp. "Those were for Selphie!" Sora turned a dark red.

"Nu-uh! You were coloring in them!" Selphie giggled, pointing her finger over at her blushing cousin.

"…Tattletale!" Sora complained, folding his arms to his chest as he kept his gaze away from Riku's. His face was akin to that of a shiny, Macintosh apple, and his heart was racing. Great. Now Riku could make fun of him for something. Riku was good for that.

"I find it attractive, So-ra. Any man that colors is worthy of my love," Riku teased, reaching over to squeeze Sora's cheeks. Sora angrily swatted the hands away.

"You two are funny!" Selphie cooed happily from beside Sora, smiling brightly at them.

"Thanks, I try," Riku answered with a gorgeous smile.

Selphie scooted closer to Sora and whispered into his ear, "Sora… he's really cute. I think he likes you." She giggled and clung to her older cousin, continuously laughing into his ear. "You should kiss him when the ball drops," she advised.

That was right…Selphie was stuck on thinking that Sora was a girl.

"Selphie…I don't think that'll happen," he told the girl with a soft smile. No matter how many times he told her she was a _guy_, she wouldn't believe him. And when she asked for proof, Sora quickly changed the subject. The brunet wasn't really interested in scarring his little cousin anytime soon. She probably didn't even know what the big difference was…yet. Or maybe she did. Sora really had no idea.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Riku wondered, leaning across Sora's lap so he could stare at them both.

Sora turned a dark red and glared at Riku, about to push him away.

"Nothing!" Selphie said innocently and then leaned closer to Riku's ear, proceeding to whisper into his ear, "I was telling Sora that she should kiss you at midnight!"

Riku crinkled his nose and smirked deviously. _She, eh?_ "Really?"

"Yeah!" Selphie grinned and pulled back, snuggling close to Sora once more. "You should, you should!" she urged, jostling Sora's arm about. She usually got like this before she crashed and burned and fell asleep. At least there was a promise of that.

"Who knows," Riku laughed and leaned back himself.

Sora was a bit sad to see his best friend leave that compromising position. "Selphie…it's time for bed," he advised her, motioning to the clock near the television.

The brunette sighed, whined, and then got off the couch. Before she left the room to go sleep in the spare bedroom down the hall that she usually spent the night in when she came here, she reached up and pecked her cousin on the cheek. "Goodnight, Sora!" she hummed happily and turned to Riku. "Goodnight, jerk-face!" she giggled and then fled from the room.

"Jerkface?..." Riku repeated, looking over to a pale Sora. "Did you tell her that, _Sora_?"

"…No," Sora mumbled guiltily and spared a glance over at Riku. Damn that smirk. It sent shivers down Sora's spine. How the brunet would give anything just to kiss that mouth. Just once. Just to know what it felt like. But hey. At least he was _spending_ time with Riku on New Year's Eve. That was better than nothing, after all.

"Coloring…discovering you are in fact a woman..and being encouraged to kiss you at midnight. Geez, Sora. What an eventful half an hour or so," Riku said and then smirked, playfully poking Sora's nose.

"She told you to kiss me?!" Sora squeaked, embarrassedly shielding his eyes. "She's eight and she thinks I'm a girl and she said you were cute and she wanted you to kiss me because she's into romantic stuff like that. You know. Disney movies and all that. So she thinks that you're my Prince or I assume and ah!"

"Sora." Riku placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Breathe," he suggested, that beautiful smile gracing his dazzling features.

Sora took that chunk of advice and breathed in and then out. In and then out. "Okay, I'm breathing," Sora said and then lowered his gaze. "I'm really sorry about her, Riku. She doesn't know that we're best friends…she's never seen you here before so yeah." Sora couldn't fight off the blush that had earlier plagued him. Oh well. Riku would understand.

"She's adorable," Riku commented and crossed his arms to his chest. "She sort of reminds me of you."

"What? The annoying, hyper part? I'm not surprised, considering we're related," Sora said with a shrug, glancing at the clock. Two hours until midnight. Joy. He wasn't even really looking _forward_ to the New Year. It was just another lame excuse for adults to get drunk and party senseless. And teenagers, as well.

"Nah, the adorable part," Riku cooed and smirked at Sora once more, bearing his perfect white teeth that thousands of dollars of braces had created.

Sora rolled his eyes and shoved Riku a bit more to the left. "Whatever."

Riku glanced over at the clock and television for a few moments. "So…now that she's in bed, what do you want to do? Color?" Riku suggested, lifting a few crayons into the air. Riku looked serious and that downright scared Sora.

"Stop being a jerk!" Sora groaned and pushed Riku once more. The older didn't move. Sora didn't expect him too. "I told you, those were Selphie's."

"Oh, but she said you were using them," Riku said with a beaming grin.

"I was _bored_," Sora said, emphasizing the last word by narrowing his eyes at Riku once again. "There's nothing else to do around here! I didn't get invited anywhere, like you!" Sora sighed and took another deep breath. There was no point in getting mad at his best friend. He didn't need to start a pointless fight. Nope. "So…now that you're over…want to spend the night?"

"Yeah," Riku said and began putting away the coloring books, under the coffee table, remembering where they had been. He had been to Sora's house so many times before so he just knew. "I told my Mom I was coming here for the night so yeah, she kind of expects me to stay the night somewhere, and I'd prefer it to be here."

"I'm honored," Sora responded and began packing away the crayons, taking a extra long moment when he reached the teal. _Oh teal, the things we've been through together. Wish me luck, surviving new year's eve with my flirtatious crush…_

When the coloring book and crayons had been neatly put away, Sora got up to go check on Selphie. "I'll be right back," he told his silver haired friend and then left the living room, leaving Riku to watch the boring movie that had been playing on infinite loop that entire day.

Sora walked down the hall and peered into Selphie's room. The brunette had gotten into her pajamas and had tucked herself in _and_ turned on her nightlight. Smart child. Sora smiled fondly and closed the door gently, as if not to disrupt her. It wasn't like he was going to scream anymore or anything. He was getting tired himself. If Riku hadn't arrived he probably would have gone straight to bed himself.

Sora leaned against the now closed door and laughed silently to himself. Riku. He had been friends with the boy for over six years now, and had been crushing on him for the past two. Sora blushed profusely at the thought. It had all started with a simple bit of admiring, then escalated into random, dirty thoughts, and eventually into dreams. Sora didn't dare think about _those_. He was too ashamed of them, anyway.

Although Sora was a nerd, or so some people told him, Riku had always been there. The supportive best friend. The beautiful, funny, and all around perfect best friend that always outshined _him_. Sora didn't mind, though. Riku was an angel and Sora couldn't help but fall head over heels for him. After all, Riku was the topic of many discussions in his high school. Mostly just among his class, though. It wasn't like he was a school-wide idol. That'd just be creepy.

Sora returned to the living room moments later, hands in his jean pockets. However, he paused. Riku was sitting on the couch, like Sora had left him, but now on the table itself were two glasses. And a bottle. Sora cocked a brow and walked over.

"What are these?" Sora asked, glancing at the top glasses with curiosity. Sora picked one up and brought it to his nose. The brunet sniffed it and then glared over at Riku. "Riku…this is my parents tequila…"

"Yeah, I know, lucky aren't we? This stuff is strong," Riku noted, picking up his own glass and taking a sip. "It's almost as strong as whisky, you know?"

"Riku…I'm not going to get drunk…" Sora murmured, looking off to the side.

"Then don't drink until you get drunk. Drink until you get a buzz. Come on Sora." Riku patted the seat next to him. "Two drinks. That's all you need to have a good night."

Sora sighed and took a seat beside Riku. "If we get caught I'm blaming you," Sora whispered and cautiously picked up the glass, eying the flavored drink with a frown. Two glasses, huh? That would give him a buzz? Sora gulped and took a sip, the taste bothering him for a few moments before taking another.

"See, we'll have a good night," Riku said with a chuckle, gesturing to the drink. "And you thought it'd be boring." Smirk.

"I still don't think drinking and getting buzzed is a good idea, Riku," Sora muttered back, taking another sip of the lemon lime tequila as he looked over at the clock. All right. Ten-thirty. "You think it's even possible for me to get buzzed? I don't think it is," Sora reasoned, looking over to Riku with a frown.

"Sora," Riku laughed and patted the brunet on his shoulder. "So young. So naïve."

Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku. "I enjoy the fact that I'm a virgin and I've never drank before."

Riku licked his lips after having taken another sip. "I'm a virgin…and I've been buzzed before, does that count for anything?" Riku suggested, arching a brow over at Sora.

"But you've kissed like half the girls in our grade!" Sora complained, burying himself in his drink. It didn't taste half bad, actually. Before Sora knew it, he was finishing his first glass and pouring himself a second one.

"So?" Riku wondered, eying Sora.

"So! A lot of things!" Sora argued and sighed, eying the drink himself. "At least I don't date people for the hell of it."

"Hell. As long as there isn't any sex or shit, who cares? I have fun. Go on dates. That stuff," Riku explained and patted Sora on the head with his free hand. Sora groaned. "Come on, Sora. Lighten up. You should really consider dating someone. Like Kairi. I don't know. Kiss someone and loosen up," Riku urged.

Sora rolled his eyes. "You're forgetting the rumor, Riku."

"What rumor?" Riku asked, pausing from his drinking.

Sora sighed loudly and set down his own glass. "The rumor Seifer started earlier this year. About me liking guys. _That_ rumor. The one that's been spread through school like wildfire. I'm surprised you haven't heard it yet," he muttered pathetically, a dark red.

"So? It's just a rumor," Riku answered with a shrug of his own. "It's not like rumors are true or anything. Everyone knows that."

"…Riku," Sora whispered, lowering his gaze. Riku was his best friend. They were seniors. He should tell him. At least part of it. Sora gulped and spared a look at Riku who was staring back at him. "Riku…it's not a rumor. It's true."

Riku spat out a small sip of tequila. "Excuse me?" He dragged the back of his hand over his lips, drying them from the spilt drink that resided on those perfect, refined lips of his.

Sora grabbed his glass, took a long drink, and then nodded. "Yeah…it's true," he admitted and blushed a dark red, almost starting to feel the buzz coming along. Yes. It was coming. "I sort of like guys a lot more than I like girls. I'm sorry I never told you before. I just wanted to wait for the right time so you wouldn't freak out on me and call me a fag or something."

Riku shook his head furiously. "Sora, you're my best friend. I'd never call you that. You know I hate that name," Riku reasoned, frowning at the mere thought. "Listen, I understand. You don't need to explain." Riku began pouring his second glass.

"Thanks…" Sora whispered and turned his attention back to the television.

Eleven. By eleven Riku and he had consumed two glasses each. Sora was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. His ability to think clearly and concentrate was slipping. Sure, he could still think decently well, but it wasn't as good as it usually was. In fact, the television looked slightly farther away along with that digital clock. Sora shook it off. He was just buzzed, that's all. That's what normally happened when you got like that, right?

"One hour left," Riku declared, setting his empty glass onto the table and looking over at Sora. "What do you want to do before the countdown?"

For some reason the phrase '_ravish you_' bounced into Sora's head but he shook it away. Stupid blunt feeling. "I don't know. Anything, really," he murmured and shrugged. Okay. Feeling buzzed wasn't that great. All that came along with it was feeling a bit out of place, almost dream-like, and an odd, sudden, strange urge to tackle Riku and kiss him senseless. Well, more than usual, anyway. Where was the joyous emotion that came with the buzz? Maybe it hadn't arrived yet.

"Wanna watch Twilight Zone?" Riku asked, holding the remote a bit shakily. Wait. Riku was shaking? Since when? _Why_?

"Not really," Sora responded and leaned back, resisting the urge once again to lean closer to Riku.

"Wanna…play a game?"

Sora glanced curiously over at Riku. "A game? Does it involve hiding?" Sora giggled a bit. Yes. That was a small joyous feeling at best. Sora blinked at Riku, awaiting a response.

"No," Riku chuckled, smiling more than usual, despite the uncommon shake that he had just acquired. "I was thinking Truth or Dare."

"How cliché," Sora answered with another laugh but nodded. "Fine, I'm up for it. Just don't think of too many stupid things, okay? I'd like to leave tonight with my sanity."

Riku rolled his eyes and snickered. "All right…Truth or Dare?"

"Why do you get to go first?" Sora demanded, pointing the accusing finger over at Riku with a deep scowl. This wasn't fair. Sora should be allowed to go first. Then again, the brunet was never any good with coming up with decent dares or truths. So maybe this was for the best.

"Because I'm older, stupid," Riku remarked, snickered, then rolled his eyes. Regardless, the silveret continued with his intent staring at Sora. "So pick. Truth or Dare?"

"I don't know…Truth." That was safe.

"Wimp," Riku chuckled and tapped his chin thoughtfully. The buzz was slowly kicking in for the older as well. "All right, spill it. Who was your first kiss?"

Sora fidgeted. "Some guy at camp…his name was Tidus or something," Sora explained and shyly looked away from Riku. "And yeah. I did say guy. So yeah, there's your proof," he grumbled and cleared his throat.

"Interesting…" Riku remarked.

Sora sighed and licked his lips, still tasting the tequila. Eleven-eleven, make a wish and, "Truth or dare?"

"Hm. I'm feeling a bit in the truth mood myself."

Sora laced his hands behind his head and tried to think of a good truth. There were so many things he could ask Riku in his right mind that would answer his _other_ questions, but right now Sora was suffering from a buzzed feeling. Regardless, the brunet turned to Riku, grinned a bit evilly, and asked, "Have you ever liked a guy?" To be blunt, Sora figured, was the way to go.

"Yep," Riku said nonchalantly.

Sora gaped and choked on his own spit. "What?!"

"Yep," Riku reiterated and smirked. "Surprise?... Anyhow…Truth or Dare?"

Sora groaned. He wasn't going to get anymore out of Riku until he got his own next round. "Truth."

"Have you ever had a wet dream involving a guy?" Riku cocked a brow and shifted his position on the couch so he was sitting cross-legged, looking directly over at Sora who was now sitting the exact same way, a cushion down. This was better anyhow.

Sora blushed darkly, coughed, and nodded. That was all the answer Riku needed. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Riku said, obviously buying into this little game of 'tell all secrets'.

"Have you…ever kissed a guy?" Sora lifted his gaze and looked shyly at Riku.

"Nope. Wanted to, though," Riku answered and dragged his fingers through his hair, amused at Sora's gape once more. "Truth or Dare, Sora?" Eleven-fifteen. It was almost two thousand eight and two thousand seven was ending with a few newly learned secrets.

"D-dare," Sora breathed out nervously, a bit afraid of what Riku might suggest for him to do. Sora wasn't in the mood to reveal any more about himself. And besides. His judgment was a bit impaired at the moment so he'd probably end up telling Riku anything the other wanted.

"…Hm…" Riku eyed the blushing Sora for a moment. "Take off your shirt."

"Why?!" Sora squeaked, widening his eyes at Riku. "You pervert!" he squeaked again, quickly averting his gaze.

"No, I'm not," Riku chuckled and licked his lips absentmindedly. "Just do it, you freak. It's all I can think of at this moment."

Sora mumbled angrily and flexed his hands in his lap before shyly lifting his arms up in the air and removing his shirt. It caught on his hair and he irritably tossed it over the back of the couch. Sora felt exposed. The brunet crossed his arms to his chest and looked downward, shame flickering his eyes. If Riku knew that he liked him he surely wouldn't be playing this game with him. No, not at all. "Truth or dare?" Sora whispered halfheartedly.

"Dare," Riku repeated, a glint of mischief in his eyes as the clock struck eleven twenty-five. Man, time sure did fly.

"…Fine then. Take off your clothes." Sora had a revenge streak in him yet. If he had to take off his shirt then hell, Riku should as well. And frankly, Sora wouldn't mind one ounce. Seeing Riku shirtless would surely be the highlight of this ending year.

"Really? Okay then," Riku answered and sat up before standing up. The male muted the television and turned to look over at Sora. With a wicked, sinister, dazed smirk, Riku began tediously peeling his shirt off his chest, his body almost moving to some unheard rhythm. And those hips. They were moving erotically. Okay. Bad idea. Riku stripping. Bad idea!

The silveret tossed the discarded shirt over his shoulder and moved closer to Sora, breathing into the boy's ear. "Wanna unbutton them for me?" he asked teasingly. When he got no response from a petrified Sora, he dazedly took the brunet's hands and placed them on his jeans' button.

Sora silently yelped and looked up at Riku, who was mere inches from him. Eleven thirty-five…Sora gulped and made no move to remove his hand. "Are you serious?" Sora whispered. "You do remember who this is, right? Sora. Not some girl.."

"I know. Sora," Riku responded and grinned maliciously at Sora. Though he didn't look all that evil. Just entirely hot.

With a gulp, and one last prayer that Riku wasn't doing this to humiliate him, Sora shakily undid the button to his friend's jeans. Sora gulped and glanced upward at Riku who had begun to laugh under his breath. Sora withdrew his hands quickly, closing his eyes, unable to withstand seeing Riku shirtless any longer. And soon to be pantless, only clad in gorgeous, silky boxers. Sora breathed in deeply, cheeks growing hot to the touch.

"Want the pants off too, Sora?"

"N-no," Sora whispered as he felt Riku sit right beside him. Oh dear lord.

Then the awkward silence returned. It was twenty minutes until midnight, the new year, and there they were, sitting on Sora's couch, buzzed off cheap tequila, shirtless. What a predicament. Sora cleared his throat and began nervously twiddling his thumbs; despite his constant urges to tug Riku's pants clear away. This was going to be a long, long night with Riku, Sora presumed.

"Truth or dare?" Riku whispered, his eyes flashing something furtive in them.

"Truth…" Sora decided it'd be best to just return to the truths. Having no pants on along with a pantless Riku wouldn't sit well with the very warm teenager.

"Who do you like?"

Sora gulped and chuckled nervously. "Who do I like?" he repeated and then bit his bottom lip. "I forget…I'm too buzzed to remember."

"Can I help you remember?" Riku suggested, cocking a brow as he placed a hand onto Sora's shoulder. His aquamarine eyes searched his best friend's blue, as if looking for something that he knew was there. When he couldn't find it, he looked away but kept his hand where it was. "Just say it, Sora. I'm not going to tell the entire school or the guy. You should know me better than that."

Sora breathed out nervously. "It's…a guy, yes," Sora agreed, looking to the time in the distance. "He's a very attractive guy with a nice smile," Sora rambled and then sighed breathlessly.

"All right then, we'll just leave it at that," Riku concluded and sighed. If he wasn't going to get the name out of Sora, he'd just move on. "Your turn, by the way."

"Truth or dare?" Sora whispered dejectedly, not in the mood to play this game anymore. He was far too blushy and nervous and shaky. Far too much.

"Truth, I suppose," Riku responded.

Sora nodded and gulped. "Okay then, Riku. Who do you like it?"

Riku snorted out in immediate laughter. "How original," he replied sarcastically and leaned back against the couch farther, his hand still resting on his best friend's shoulder. "All right, so you want to know who I like, right?" Sora nodded. "No telling?" Another nod. "Okay, then." Sora stared expectantly at Riku, ready to beat the person who Riku was crushing on. Oh, he would. "You."

Sora gaped at the other and fell silent, his mouth hanging open. Sora struggled to breathe as he sat there in intense confusion. Riku liked him? Was this a joke brought on by the alcohol? It probably was. Sora gulped down a clump of annoying nerves and shyly looked up at Riku who was staring quite seriously at him. And even if it was a joke, Riku had said those words and Sora was far too numbed down by the tequila to think logically at this moment.

Ten minutes until midnight… and without a care in the world, Sora tangled his hands into Riku's hair and dragged the other's mouth over to his, locking them both into a searing, completely spontaneous kiss that sent shivers down Sora's spine and caused him to curl his toes. The brunet gasped, mouth-open, against Riku's lips, fingers curling and tangling themselves in that silky silver hair. Sora gave a small tug, encouraging Riku to continue, as if he shifted his small body closer to Riku, nearly sliding onto his lap so they could be all the more closer.

Riku widened his eyes in surprise, a jolt of fire scorching down his veins from the kiss and the delicious gasp that his younger friend produced. Aquamarine eyes rolled in their sockets as he pushed closer to Sora, returning the kiss by rolling his lips forcefully up against Sora's in an erotic way, nearly drowning the brunet in affection.

Sora whimpered against Riku's lips, holding the silveret impossibly close to him as they repeatedly kissed, Riku's experienced lips doing wonders with his own. A moan of need escaped Sora's lips as he tugged Riku impossibly close, sending them both crashing down into a laying position, Riku landing expertly on top of Sora, crushing the other beneath him.

"Sora," Riku moaned pleasantly, licking at Sora's open lips with his tongue, shuddering at the pleasant mews he received. His hands wandered along Sora's bare sides, the feeling of his chest up against Sora's, with no shirts in between, escalated Riku's desire to be closer.

"Riku," Sora murmured helplessly into Riku's lips as they pulled apart from the kiss, gasping softly. Sora looked off to the right embarrassedly, the weight of Riku turning him on more than he wanted to be at this moment. Sora's chest rose and deflated rapidly as he kept his hands in Riku's hair.

"That was…unexpected," Riku whispered into Sora's ear, his fingers drawing small circles onto Sora's sides. The silveret watched in amusement as Sora's breath hitched as his body rose up against Riku's. "Should I … take this as a… 'I want you, Riku. Be mine?'"

Sora buried his face against Riku's shoulder and silently groaned. "Riku…I'm… drunk off tequila or something…I…" He paused, the words registering in his head. "Would you want to be mine?" He didn't move away from Riku's shoulder.

"Fuck yes," Riku breathed, kissing Sora's neck. He was pleased at the shudder that ran down Sora's body from the touch. "And this…tequila is making me hornier than usual. Imagine that," he chuckled, trailing a line of kisses down Sora's neck, causing the younger to turn into a pile of writhing submission under him.

"Sora," Riku warned, placing both his hands on Sora's shoulders and pinning the boy firmly down against the couch. "Don't… move so much, you're going to make me lose the little control I have," he advised and smiled cheekily down at Sora.

Sora nodded shakily and wrapped his arms around Riku's torso this time, wanting nothing more than a few kisses and this hug. Sora glanced over to the right, noticing that the countdown had begun. Ten…nine…eight…

"Sora?" Seven…six…

"Yes?" Five…four…

Riku leaned closer. Three… Sora lifted his head as well…Two… "I love you," Riku confessed against Sora's lips as the shouts of hysterical people sounded from the television as the large, silver ball fell in Times Square and the clock struck midnight. Sora sighed blissfully into the kiss, wanting to cry or something of the sort. Perhaps it was the tequila making him this emotional, but damn, Riku had just said I love you.

"I love you," Sora echoed weakly, returning the kiss helplessly as he clung to the older with little strength. "I've loved you for so long," he stammered shakily, breaking the kiss to bury his face into Riku's neck, biting back a few emotional sobs.

"Sh," Riku murmured, wrapping his arms around Sora's trembling body and helping the brunet up into a sitting position. Sora remained close to Riku, leaning against him, regardless that they were now sitting. "It's okay, Sora…" Riku laughed nervously, feeling a bit emotional himself. "Sh…"

Sora eventually calmed down and stopped shaking from nerves and the surprise of having his crush confess his love just as midnight came. Blue eyes looked up to aquamarine, staring at them for a long while. "Riku?"

"Yeah?" Riku whispered, hands now threading through Sora's hair with a warm smile.

"Uhm…maybe we should…put our shirts back on…if my parents come home and find the bottle and glasses and the shirts uhm…they're gonna think I did something with someone," he whispered shyly, laughing despite how nervous he was.

Riku nodded, but before pulling away. "Hey, after we do that, feeling up for a second round?" he whispered seductively into Sora's ear, licking the shell of it as he spoke.

Sora proceeded to press an illy aimed punch to Riku's shoulder and shuffle away, sticking his tongue out at him. "You're gonna have to _work_ for these," Sora sneered, gesturing to his lips before scampering off to go find where the hell he had thrown his shirt.

Riku rolled his eyes as he collected the glasses and called over his shoulder, "And you're going to have to work for my zipper!"

In the distance, he heard Sora squeaked embarrassedly. Riku sneered and decided they'd finish their enlightening conversation later, when the 'buzz' wore off and they weren't so damn affectionate. Riku sighed and stared down at the glasses with a wide smirk. He'd tell Sora sooner or later that there was no alcohol in them…sooner or later…

For now, he had a 'power of suggestion' 'buzzed' Sora to take care of.

It was going to be a great year.


End file.
